What Happens In New York
by FifiDoll
Summary: Warning: NONCON. Jesse is dissatisfied with Sam's performance at Nationals in New York and is determined to punish him for it.


Getting Mr. Schuester to leave their hotel room and spend the night with April Rhodes had been far too easy. Getting Sam Evans into the hotel room for the night had been surprisingly easy as well. "Um…Jesse…what's going on?" Sam asked, confused as he sat perched on the end of one of the beds.

Jesse wandered out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, that devilish smirk planted firmly on his face. Sam looked uncomfortable and Jesse couldn't really blame him. He was in an unfamiliar room with someone he barely knew. "Oh, it's okay," Jesse cooed, his eyes boring into Sam's, chilling him to his core.

Something wasn't right, and Sam kind of just wanted to escape. Instead he found his face connected with Jesse's. There had been no subtlety behind the kiss at all – Jesse was dominant and rough and Sam was so surprised he couldn't even think to break the kiss and fight back until he was pressed against the mattress on his stomach, confused and in a little bit of pain.

He wasn't quite sure why his wrists were being tied up behind his back, either, but in the short time Sam had known Jesse, he had never really made sense. "Okay, come on, get up," Jesse demanded.

A quick tug at Sam's hair had him moving back into a sitting position. Jesse had completely lost his towel and now stared at Sam with lustful eyes. It was all so confusing to Sam; all he could really do was sit there as Jesse started unbuttoning Sam's jeans. "Wait…what?" he asked as Jesse yanked them down along with his boxers.

"Come on, you can get it up, blondie," Jesse said, spotting Sam's soft dick.

Blushing furiously, Sam said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not gay."

"Uh huh," Jesse nodded disbelievingly.

He stepped forward and urged Sam's head lower until his lips made contact with Jesse's dick. "Jesse, I…" Sam began.

That was apparently the wrong thing to do, though, because Jesse took that opportunity to push his dick as far into Sam's mouth as he could get it without the blonde gagging and throwing up. Sam's brain rushed to keep up with what was going on, but all he could really focus on was not gagging and just giving Jesse what he wanted. It wasn't that bad, if he was being totally honest. If anything, it felt nice to be wanted.

Jesse's fingers wound into Sam's hair and tugged as his head bobbed on Jesse's dick, sucking lightly. At least Sam didn't have to worry about what to do with his hands; Jesse had made it pretty clear Sam didn't have a choice in the matter. "See? I knew you were gay," Jesse mocked, looking down to Sam's lap where his dick seemed to get harder with each thrust of his hips.

"We're going to try something else now, got it?" Jesse instructed. "Let's see how much you can take."

Sam panicked and tried to shake himself off of Jesse, but it wasn't working. Jesse pulled away for a second, just enough time for Sam to take in a deep gulp of air, before he thrust back in, further, deeper, until Sam could barely breathe. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more of Jesse, the other boy would press in further and prove him wrong. Sam felt the saliva in his mouth running down his chin and around Jesse's dick. He tried to swallow and found himself taking _even more_ of Jesse.

Tears stung at Sam's eyes and he squished them shut, breathing becoming necessary but he couldn't push Jesse away. Just as Sam's world began turning dark, Jesse pulled out of his mouth. Sam gasped and took in as much air as he could, his breathing short and erratic like he'd just run a mile. "Good boy," Jesse smiled evilly, wiping the spit from Sam's chin with the back of his hand. "You do that a few more times and I'll give you a little reward."

Sam wasn't sure what Jesse meant by that or even if he wanted to find out, but he made the mistake of opening his mouth, so it was decided for him. One of Jesse's hands wove its way even further into his hair and the other wrapped underneath Sam's chin, up next to his throat. "Come on, Sam, show me that throat is good for something, since it's obviously not good for singing," Jesse teased.

Sam opened wider, just doing what Jesse said so it would all be over. It wasn't _bad_, but it wasn't what Sam wanted. His teenage body had betrayed him and responded exactly how Jesse knew it would, and he hated it. He hated that he could feel his erection against his stomach as his eyesight spotted from lack of oxygen. Jesse pulled out of Sam's mouth and let him catch his breath. "You guys were _horrible_ out there," Jesse said. "You were all slacking – especially _you_, Sam. You couldn't keep your eyes off of Mercedes and that shows weakness."

He slapped Sam's cheek as the blonde struggled to bring himself fully into the situation. There was so much going on it was hard to comprehend and he couldn't breathe on top of it all. Jesse clutched at Sam one last time, his hand tugging at his hair and the other clutching his throat, feeling for himself. This time Sam panicked and gagged and Jesse almost didn't let him stop. "Yeah, apparently your throat is good for nothing," Jesse mocked, pushing Sam's head away roughly.

Sam took in air as quickly as he could, his lungs burning. He felt tears running down his face from the strain of it all and his throat felt hoarse. "I suppose you handled that better than anyone else in your failure of a glee club, so I can still give you your reward," Jesse shrugged. "Roll over."

Sam did as he was told, although he wasn't quite sure what it meant. Jesse tugged and pushed at Sam's limbs, moving him so he was on his knees, his face smashed against the bed uncomfortably. His arms were still up behind his back, tied so he couldn't escape. "Jesse, I don't need a reward…" Sam said, a thousand possibilities of what was coming running through his mind.

He felt a warm, wet prodding at his ass and Sam's breath hitched in his throat. "What…?"

Sam turned to look behind him to see Jesse's face in his ass, his tongue pressing and licking at his entrance, teasing him. It felt so weird but so good at the same time. Sam wasn't quite sure what he should think of it all or what it all meant, but _holyshit_ was it nice. Jesse's tongue poked and prodded against the puckered skin, loosening Sam up and preparing him for what was to come.

When Sam finally decided to just give in and do what Jesse wanted him to, it was more out of convenience than anything else. He was painfully hard now, and what Jesse was doing with his tongue (and his fingers, too, now) was going to bring Sam over the edge, which was exactly what he needed. It felt so good, and as confusing as it seemed, it felt too good to worry about. But then Jesse stopped and Sam felt strangely empty. "Come on, Evans," Jesse said, crawling up the bed and leaning against the headboard. He stroked himself lazily as he said. "Get your ass over here."

Sam was so desperate to get off and end it all that he did exactly as he was told. It was difficult to move when his arms were still restrained behind his back, but he did it. Sam knelt over Jesse awkwardly; he knew what was next, but he wasn't sure he was ready for it. "You know what to do," Jesse smirked, holding his dick at Sam's hole. "Do it, blondie."

Sam took a deep breath and slowly pressed down onto Jesse's dick. He wasn't sure when Jesse had lubed him up or gotten him ready, but it was probably in that period of time when Sam was so busy focusing on how amazing whatever Jesse was doing to his ass instead of what exactly it was that Jesse was doing. It was a stretch and Sam winced at the feeling. It was uncomfortable, being filled like that, but it felt nice at the same time. "You gotta move, Sam," Jesse demanded through gritted teeth; he was on edge and needed more.

Sam rose slowly before sinking back down on Jesse; it felt nice, but Sam knew he'd be sore in the morning; his legs and shoulders and ass – everything. Jesse hissed and held Sam's hips tightly. "Fuck, Evans," he groaned, guiding Sam so he was riding Jesse. "Oh, fuck."

The sound of skin hitting skin was crude and strangely erotic and Sam felt himself getting close as well. Just as he expected, Sam's legs began to burn as he pushed himself to keep moving; Jesse held his hips with a firm grip, a grip that would leave bruises. "Ah, fuck…Evans…" Jesse tossed his head back.

That was all the warning Sam got; he felt warmth spreading in his ass as Jesse came deep inside of him. Jesse's hands held Sam's hips firmly in place, Sam impaled on Jesse, breathing heavily, desperate for release.

Quickly, before Sam could even think, Jesse pushed Sam backwards so he was lying uncomfortably on his arms. Jesse flipped him and had him back up on his knees before the blonde could even think. Jesse grinned evilly as he eyed up Sam's red, sensitive hole. "I bet you want to come, don't you Sam?" Jesse teased, his finger running along Sam's perenium, wiping up the liquid that dripped from his hole and pressing it back inside slowly.

Sam gasped at the unexpected intrusion and gulped. "Yeah…" he muttered slowly, not quite sure what that one word would mean for him.

Jesse wasn't known for being a nice guy; Sam definitely didn't want to be left hanging – not when there was a hotel room with five other guys to go back to. "I suppose I could help you with that," Jesse shrugged.

Sam closed his eyes and pleaded in small whimpers that Jesse help him out. He was _so close_. Slowly Jesse leaned down and ran his tongue along Sam's sensitive hole, licking up his own come as he did so. Every move Jesse made was slow and deliberate, teasing Sam and making him beg for more without even realizing.

His tongue pressed into Sam's ass, licking up more, sending Sam closer and closer to the edge. Jesse slurped and suck at Sam, reducing him to an incoherent mess as he did so. All it took was one finger pressing in the right place and Sam was coming with a shout, streams of white painting bed beneath him. Jesse licked and fingered him through his orgasm until he was practically crying it was too much.

As Sam came down from it all, Jesse untied his wrists and let him roll over. Casually, Jesse climbed off the bed and started dressing in his pajamas. "Unless you want everyone to find out that you're actually almost as gay as _Kurt_, you're going to start singing better," Jesse said simply, watching as Sam slowly moved around the room, collecting his clothes and dressing himself. "Next year you guys aren't going to embarrass yourselves, because you've learned your lesson, right Sam?"

Sam just nodded – what Jesse had done was kind of wrong and actually really weird, but Sam just wanted to rest. It hadn't been that bad, and he just needed a nap, the same way he did whenever he'd fool around with Santana or jerk off before bed.

Jesse let him go without another word, and Sam just hoped the guys wouldn't see how much of a mess he was when he got to the room. There were just some things guys _didn't_ need to talk about.


End file.
